Nightseeker
Nightseeker belongs to Stormcloud. Please don't use him. If you would like to edit anything above a minor apostrophe mistake, please ask. (the purpose of that is so I can see so I can fix it in other things) Birth: Nightseeker was born in the Rainforest. His mother, Stargazer was very rough on him. She wanted him to become a powerful warrior, strong enough to fight a thousand NightWings. But, he loved sitting on rocks and reading scrolls. Once, his mother caught him reading a scroll instead of training. He never saw that scroll again. Childhood: His life was pretty rough. Every day his father, Powerwing, would tell Stargazer to abandon Nightseeker in a mud puddle. Nightseeker would normally ignore his father, but sometimes he'd snap a snappy retort. Then, he'd get dumped in a mud puddle. Yep, his life was perfect. He tried hard to please his mother. She had moments of love, she'd tell Nightseeker he had potential, he should use the knowledge he gets from scrolls, and that he needs to work hard and be amazing. Teenage Years: Powerwing eventually grew so annoyed at Nightseeker, that he left. Stargazer was so sad, she started crying all the time. Nightseeker took it to be his responsibility to take care of his mother. He waited on her hand and foot. He'd try and comfort her. He became a powerful warrior, just like she wanted. He'd show her all of his moves and she'd smile sadly. One day, Stargazer was struck by lightning. They had been having a picnic in the forest when suddenly it started pouring. A fountain of water spurted up from a crack in the ground a few feet away from their picnic spot. Nightseeker went to try to plug it. While he was gone, lightning struck Stargazer. Nightseeker ran over to his mother, trying to get her to wake up. She didn't. He cried. Trying to get over his mother's death, he buried his nose in a scroll. After that, his love for scrolls resurfaced. He barely ate or slept. He only moved to get a new scroll. One day, another NightWing ran across him. She picked him up from the ground and took the scroll from his claws. "Hey! I'm Moonwatcher!" She said. "Can I have my scroll back?" He asked, his voice hoarse. "Wait! Moonwatcher? I've heard of you. What happened with you?" "I was born here," she said. "Me too!" He said. "I can read minds!" He started to get a little excited. He liked to talk about the only thing that made him realize how much his mother loved him. "Me too." She said. "I'm sorry about your mother." They began talking and became really good friends. When Moonwatcher went to Jade Mountain Academy, Nightseeker stayed behind. He figured out he was animus surprisingly late in his life. He was talking to Moonwatcher. They'd just had an argument. She had walked away and Nightseeker yelled. "COME BACK HERE!" He was shocked when she walked back over. She looked just as surprised. She knew from his mind he was shocked as well. Suspicious, she told him to order a rock around. When it moved, she told him he was an animus. It broke his heart. If he'd known he was an animus he could've saved her life. After that realization, he vowed never to use his magic. Adult Life After Moonwatcher left, he went back to his scrolls. He didn't get dragged as far into the fiction world, but he did spend most of his time reading. He was dragged into using his magic again. Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Stormcloudtheskywing) Category:Animus